


What Happens in Italy

by Pearls1975



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, Nervous timmy, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: Armie and Tim decide to read lines for the 'Midnight Scene' at Armie's apartment. Kissing, frotting, feelings are involved.  In other words, I'm pretty sure something happened between Tim and Armie in Italy - and I'm not talking about the movie either.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	What Happens in Italy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this has probably been written to death, but the plot bunny wouldn't let me go. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

**What Happens in Italy**

Tim spread his arms wide and spun around. The night sky was clear, and because Crema was a small town, there was minimum light pollution. The stars shone brightly above them, and the moon cast an ethereal glow over everything and everyone. Luca, Armie, and Tim had just finished dinner and were walking each other home.

“God, it’s beautiful here,” Tim said as he stopped and waited for Armie and Luca to catch up. “Thank you, Luca.”

“For what?” Luca said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I did nothing except invite you to my village to make a little movie.”

Everyone laughed. Luca’s humor always caught Tim off guard. 

“This is me,” Luca clapped Armie on his shoulder as he gestured to Tim. “Long day tomorrow. Remember what we talked about. The ‘Midnight Scene’ needs to be as relaxed and natural as you two can make it. I want you to get a good night’s sleep. Both of you.” 

“Yes, sir,” Tim looked at his shoes and smirked as Armie smiled warmly. They’d both been up late the night before chatting and drinking with their co-stars. Luca knew, however, that these two men had been spending a lot of time together. He’d been enjoying their chemistry on-screen and off. There always seemed to be a sparkle in Tim’s eyes when Armie was in the room. And, if Luca didn’t know better, he would have thought Armie was a tiger eyeing his prey the way he watched Tim move around a room. Luca couldn’t have been happier with his two leads.

“Good night, you two,” Luca kissed their cheeks before walking to his little villa.

“Well, I don’t know about you,” Armie said as he started walking. “But I’m not tired. I know I should be, after the late-night last night. You wanna come over and hang out or read some lines?” 

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Tim shrugged.

Tim watched Armie out of the corner of his eye as they walked toward Armie’s villa. He had considered himself lucky to have a co-star like Armie. They got along so well the past month that Tim forgot they had only known each other for a month. Tim trusted him, and with the type of scene they had coming up, he knew Armie would take care of him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Armie asked as he bumped his shoulder against Tim’s. 

Tim smirked up at Armie. They used that line a lot on each other; Armie seemed to see Tim’s mind working overtime, and he was able to get Tim out of his own head. Tim was grateful for that. But it also scared him a little how easy Armie could read him. Armie told Tim once that he wore his emotions on his face, and he shouldn’t play poker anytime soon. Tim laughed it off, but inside he died a little. He would have to try harder to keep his heart-eyes for Armie hidden. 

“I was just thinking about how we’ve only known each other for a few weeks, but it feels like longer.” Tim ran his hand through his curls before rubbing his arms and shoving his hands into his pockets. He underestimated how chilly Italy was going to be.

Armie suddenly stopped and rubbed Tim’s arms for him. Armie was glad that they had established early on that they could be, or rather, they should be physical with each other. The moment he’d burst in on Tim’s piano lesson to meet him, he knew he was in trouble. This creature with the bedroom eyes and the soft curls…and that fucking mouth. Armie spent most of his time trying not to stare at Tim’s luscious mouth and failed. The innocent way Tim would bite his bottom lip, or the crooked smile that came out when Tim was genuinely happy – all of it tested Armie’s resolve. 

“Huh,” Armie said, pulling Tim closer so he could warm him. “I was just commenting to Liz about that yesterday. Saying how well we get along and how close we’ve gotten in such a fleeting time.” 

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Tim said as Armie let him go and turned to unlock his door. 

“Yeah, she’s just as excited to meet you. She’s having issues with the bakery, and I feel bad that I can’t help her,” Armie walked into the small apartment space he rented.

It was an understatement of how excited Liz was to meet Tim. CMBYN was her favorite book, and when she had seen who had been cast, Liz had thumbed through pics of Tim with Armie. Tim was younger - about eighteen or nineteen and awkward - but somehow, Liz knew he would push all Armie’s buttons. She was intuitive that way, which was one of the qualities of hers that Armie fell in love with. When Armie had confessed he was bi-sexual, Liz climbed him like a spider monkey and made him bend her over the coffee table. He had never seen her so excited.

“You’re going to fall in love with Tim,” Liz had said right before Armie left for Italy. “Just like Oliver fell for Elio.” 

Armie had laughed at her at the time. However, after filming the scene at the berm, he had called her for advice. They had filmed several different takes, and by the time Luca got the one he wanted, Armie knew Tim’s mouth and lips as well as he knew Liz’s. It scared him to death. How could he feel something for this boy with the doe eyes, who wears his heart on his sleeve?

“Liz, how did you know?” Armie had said. “How did you know about this damned angelic creature?” 

It was Liz’s turn to laugh. “You have angelic tastes in men, although I’m still not sure why you didn’t take the chance with Henry when you had it.” 

“He’s straight, Liz,”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’ve seen him with plenty of women,” 

“But how long have those relationships lasted?” She asked.

“Well, he’s been with the woman he met on the ‘Mission Impossible’ set for a while now,” Armie scratched his head and thought about Henry’s relationships. He was the utmost gentleman to everyone, and Armie aspired to be that way too. Not that he wasn’t a gentleman – but he knew he could be an asshole occasionally. When it counted anyway. Armie suddenly remembered how chummy Henry looked with Luke Evans – but then, Luke was friendly with everyone. 

Armie sighed.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Liz giggled. Armie chatted with his kids for a moment before Liz came back on the phone. “You know you have my permission, right?”

“Your…permission?” Armie was genuinely confused. They never asked each other for ‘permission’; they weren’t twelve, and they didn’t own each other. 

“Armie, please,” she sighed. “The nature of the movie calls for you two to make out and-…enjoy each other. If you have the opportunity to do either with Timmy, then take it dammit. And tell me about it, no detail left out.” 

“You’re a good husband and father, Armie,” Tim’s voice broke Armie out of his reverie. Tim slipped by Armie and went and sat on the couch in the sitting room. The apartment was small by American standards, but it was perfect for Armie and for when Liz came to visit.

Tim watched as Armie walked over to the kitchen and brought out the wine he had bought the other day. He opened drawers, digging through each until he found the bottle opener. Tim envied the confidence and grace that the tall man exuded, even in small spaces. Rubbing his hands on his jeans, Tim suddenly felt like he was all limbs and elbows. Armie handed him a bottle of water, and he took a large drink before handing it back. 

Tim stretched his limbs as Armie walked into the bedroom and grabbed a copy of the script. Tim was rubbing his tummy when Armie walked back into the room. Armie stumbled at the sight of the smooth skin on Tim’s stomach and wondered if the rest of him would be that flawless. 

“What are you doing, Timothee?” Armie asked after composing himself. 

Tim smirked as he pulled his shirt down. 

“Nothing, thinking,” Tim answered as he leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his hands.

“About what?”

“Nothing,”

“You’re not going to tell me?”

“It’s private,” Tim blushed as he turned his head. If Armie knew half the thoughts Tim had about him, he would be scandalized, he was sure. 

Armie snorted and shook his head.

“He’s not going to tell me,” Armie said to the water bottle before passing it over to Tim. 

Tim shook his head and took another large drink. 

“Do you want some wine?” Armie asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Of course,” 

“So, what I was thinking,” Armie said as he walked back to the couch with two mismatched glasses and the bottle of wine. “We could drink while we go over the lines that Luca wants us to go over, then we’ll be loose enough to start the midnight scene.”

Tim blinked at him. “You need to be drunk to kiss me outside of filming?” 

Armie reeled when he turned and saw the hurt look on Tim’s face. 

“N-No, of course not,” he placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder. Tim leaned into the warm touch. “I just thought…this is a big scene tomorrow. I want us to be comfortable.”

“Are you not?”

“Of course, I’m comfortable,” Armie shrugged. “Just nervous that I’ll screw it up with something dumb, or I won’t be as good as you in getting the emotions through,”

Tim scoffed. “I don’t understand that. You are truly a capable actor, Armie. You’ll be fine. I’m the one who’s gonna mess it up with my awkward monkey limbs.” 

Armie snorted as he poured the wine. Tim waved his long arms around.

“Monkey limbs?” he handed Tim a glass.

“Well, look at me,” Tim said before taking a sip of the wine and savoring it. Notes of vanilla, cherries, and oak burst on his tongue. He was unaware of the moan that he had let out, because when Tim opened his eyes, Armie looked like he wanted to eat him. Tim blushed. “Sorry. It’s an outstanding wine.”

“I can see and hear that,” Armie said as he barely stopped himself from kissing Tim and tasting the wine on his tongue. Instead, he took a drink of his own wine and slyly adjusted himself. “That is good wine,” 

Tim didn’t miss the way Armie’s hand went to his crotch; he saw it out of his peripheral but decided to ignore it for their sanity. Did he really affect Armie that way? 

“So, I guess we just sip the wine, and go through our lines and block the scene,” Armie took another sip before he continued. “Unless you want to work on another scene?”

“No, I-…” Tim paused. He shouldn’t sound so eager to rub up on Armie, but damn. The man was gorgeous. And the way he kissed, especially during the berm scene, left Tim breathless in many ways. “I want to work on this scene. Just so we can be more comfortable making out.”

“Well, I think we broke that ice at the rehearsal,” Armie snickered.

“I can’t believe Luca just walked away!” Tim laughed out loud, and the sound warmed Armie’s heart. He licked his lips, just itching to kiss Tim. Armie took another, larger drink of his wine then placed the glass on the coffee table.

“Okay, let’s run through this,” Armie said as he rubbed his hands together and stood. “Let’s start on the balcony. We can go out on mine,”

Armie held his hand out to Tim. 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Tim took a large gulp of his wine before setting it down. He rubbed his hands on his jeans again before taking Armie’s hand. Armie led him through his bedroom and out to the balcony. 

“I can’t believe you have an outdoor space, and I don’t,” Tim pouted. He watched Armie pick up a pack of cigarettes that sat on the ledge and lit one. Armie took a drag before he reached out and placed a finger on Tim’s soft lips. 

“You can visit the balcony anytime,” Armie winked.

“Oh yeah?” Tim chuckled. “Won’t the owner get jealous?”

“Only if you don’t invite him as well,” Armie took another drag and handed the cigarette to Tim, who accepted it and did the same. “Okay, I’ll stand here, and you can make your entrance.” 

Armie accepted the cigarette from Tim before leaning on the balcony. 

Tim nodded and walked back into the bedroom. He drew in a deep breath and released it before rolling his shoulders and flapping his arms. Armie smiled as he listened to Tim's prep. He turned his head and watched as Timmy as Elio tip-toed onto the balcony and leaned on the railing. 

“I’m glad you came,” Armie, as Oliver said as he slid his hand over to cover Tim’s, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. The touch sent tingles through Tim’s body, and it took all his self-control not to climb Armie out in the open.

“I’m nervous,” Tim said on a shaky exhale. 

If Armie was honest with himself, he was nervous too. He felt his stomach flip-flop – maybe the wine? Butterflies? He had to compose himself before the next line.

Armie, as Oliver reached for Tim as Elio’s face and caressed his cheekbone. Tim closed his eyes, leaning into the touch before he caught himself. He snapped open his eyes and gasped at the raw desire in Armie’s eyes. Tim licked his lips, and Armie’s eyes followed the movement. Armie knew what those lips tasted like, felt like, and he suddenly craved them. He started to lean in, but Tim suddenly swooped away and slowly walked into the bedroom. Armie followed cautiously. 

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” Tim, as Elio said, gesturing around the room as he leaned against the foot of the bed. Armie, as Oliver smiled and stood next to him. He reached over to the ashtray to put the cigarette out, but Tim as Elio stopped him. Tim took a couple drags before putting it out. Tim as Elio nudged Armie’s arm before pretending to bite it. 

“You okay?” Armie knew he was reciting lines from the movie, but somehow it all seemed too real now. Hopefully, it would feel that organic when they actually filmed tomorrow. For now, Armie played off their nervous energy. 

Tim knocked his shoe into Armie’s. “Me okay,”

Tim drew in a deep breath before circling the room, touching random things, then coming back to stand in front of Armie. Armie snaked a hand around the back of Tim’s head and brought his other around his waist and pulled him close. Tim was warm and smelled intoxicating – like a blend of sweat, shampoo, and nerves. Tim wrapped both hands around Armie’s neck and lifted a leg as if to wrap it around him. Armie grabbed it and ran his hand up Tim’s thigh to just below his ass. He could have been wrong, but he thought he had felt Tim buck his hips into Armie’s hand. 

Before he made a wrong decision and grabbed the other’s ass, Armie ran his hands up the sides of Tim’s body before resting them on Tim’s face. Tim reached up and traced Armie’s hairline, down to his jaw and over his lips. 

“I’d really like to kiss you,” Armie whispered. It wasn’t in the script, and Tim looked at him blankly for a moment. Armie was getting ready to cut the scene when Tim spoke.

“Yes…please,” Tim’s response was husky, and he bit his lip. 

Armie moved in slowly, nipping at the other’s lips. Tim gasped when Armie’s hand moved to the back of his neck and squeezed, and Armie deepened the kiss. This kiss felt different than the others. This kiss felt frantic, like neither wanted to stop, never wanted to let go. 

“Armie…” Tim said after pulling away to catch his breath. 

“Sorry, sorry I took that too far,” Armie started to slide his hands from Tim, but Tim stopped him. 

“No, I-…” Tim hesitated. “I mean, I enjoyed it. But we should rein it in for the cameras. And also…” Tim paused again, remembering at the last minute that Armie was married. “You’re married, so I should be the one apologizing.”

Tim turned away, but Armie caught his chin.

“Tim, I’m going to tell you something, and if it influences your decision about this evening, then so be it. But I need you to know that Liz and I are in an open marriage.”

Tim opened and closed his mouth, suddenly feeling like a fish out of water.

“Wha-…What does that mean, exactly?”

“It means that we can have relations with other people as long as we talk about it with each other first. At least that’s how we’ve defined our relationship.”

“But shouldn’t you two be enough for each other?” Tim couldn’t stop the ridiculous question before it came out of his mouth. He wouldn’t deny that his parents raised him to have an open mind and heart, he just always assumed he could only fall in love with one person and be with that person his whole life. The possibility that there could be another person out there that you like so much that you want to include them as well was blowing Tim’s mind. 

Armie could see the cogs turning in Tim’s head and reached up and smoothed the crease between his brow. 

“Well, when you put it like that, in such simple terms, then yes, we should be enough for each other. But I am human, and so is Liz, and we both have big hearts and open minds.” Armie paused and traced Tim’s brows with his finger, then over his cheekbones, and lastly, Tim’s lips. “I’m not saying any of this to pressure you. But, there’s so much chemistry between us – I want to explore that. But I promise if you want to just run lines and drink wine, you can crash on my couch, and we can move on.”

Tim was conflicted. His body responded every time Armie touched him, but his mind was calm, which was something new to Tim. His mind would have lit up a room with the way it worked – he had so many thoughts and fears and anxieties, and Armie’s presence seemed to whisk all of that away. He hadn’t known anyone else who could do that. 

“Listen, why don’t we have another cigarette and drink some more wine -…”

“No, I want this-…” Tim slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to state it in that way. But Armie simply smiled at him. “I mean, I want to continue running these lines,” Tim placed his hand on Armie’s shoulder and ran it down his arm, linking their hands. Armie’s breath hitched. “And if things get out of hand…I don’t want to stop.”

Armie’s brows flew up to his hairline. “Are you sure? There’s no going back from that. We can still be friends, but it’ll be hard for me not to touch you…” he ran his hand through Tim’s hair, letting his nails scrape his scalp, eliciting a moan from Tim’s chest. “To not want to kiss you now that I know how you taste and feel on my tongue.”

Tim gasped, and Armie took his lips in a gentle kiss. They kept it chaste for a moment until Tim whimpered, and Armie licked at his mouth, rubbing his tongue along Tim’s. His arms wrapped around Tim’s body, exploring the expanse of his back, diving under his shirt, and finding the warm skin there. 

“Tim…” 

It was Armie’s turn to pull away and breathe. He stared at Tim, whose eyes were hooded, and cheeks flushed. His lips red and wet from kissing.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he cleared his throat and held Tim by the shoulders away from him. “But I need a verbal agreement, Tim. I distracted you, and I’m sorry.”

“I-…what?” Tim had forgotten that Armie had asked him a question. 

“You said that if things get too out of hand that you didn’t want to stop, and I asked if you were sure,”

Tim’s eyes moved over Armie’s face, drinking in his handsome features.

“Yes, I am sure.”

They watched each other for a moment before Tim wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck again and kissed him like he was going to disappear. Armie responded and curled his hands around the other’s waist, pulling Tim close. He gently pushed off the foot of the bed and walked them around until the backs of Tim’s knees hit the bed, all while kissing Tim. 

Tim let out a grunt of a surprise when he realized he was being backed into the bed. He lost his balance and fell back on the bed as Armie scooted him further onto the bed. Armie rested his weight on his elbows and bracketed Tim as he kissed his face and jaw and neck. Moving over, Tim’s collarbone elicited a moan from deep in his chest as Armie moved up to suck on his Adam’s apple. 

“Armie…too many clothes,” Tim managed to find his voice. 

Armie hummed as he reluctantly moved off Tim and sat next to him. Tim sat up and reached back and grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it off, all the while moving onto Armie’s lap. 

“Jesus! Spider monkey,” Armie snorted as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

Tim grabbed the back of Armie’s shirt and pulled.

“Off, off, off,” Tim whispered.

Armie lifted his arms so Tim could tug the shirt off easier. He wrapped his arms around Tim, drawing him closer so Armie could nuzzle his stomach. As Tim curled his arms around Armie’s head, Armie kissed his tummy and hummed in satisfaction. They stayed that way for a moment, relishing in each other’s warmth before Tim adjusted his position on Armie’s lap. His erection rubbed against Armie’s, and he gasped as Armie smiled nervously. 

“I would apologize, but I have a handful of beautiful boy squirming in my lap, and I’m only human,” 

“I…” Tim started as he moved to find a spot on Armie’s lap that didn’t involve their nether regions. Armie’s hands on his hips stilled him.

“We can take a pause,” Tim’s voice was breathless.

“If you’re uncomfortable,” Armie started to sit up, but Tim stopped him. He grabbed Armie’s hand and placed it on his crotch. 

“I’m not uncomfortable. I’m scared about what this means,”

Armie leaned in close, his hot breath skimming Tim’s jaw, and whispered: “It doesn’t have to mean anything, or it can mean everything.”

Tim inhaled sharply. Armie took the opportunity to kiss him, his lips moving against Tim’s until he opened his mouth to let Armie in. Armie made an approving noise at the back of his throat, and Tim wanted to hear more. Armie’s hands snaked around Tim’s waist, finding their way into Tim’s pants and squeezed his ass. Tim squeaked and parted reluctantly from Armie’s lips.

“Are you okay?” Armie asked, pushing some of Tim’s hair behind his ear. “Was that too much?”

“I’m fine. Just surprised and a little nervous,”

Armie grabbed Tim’s hand and kissed his palm. “Me too. But I’ve got you.”

“I trust you,”

Armie wasn’t sure if it was the moment or the way Tim looked at him so openly, but he believed Tim, and he didn’t want to break that trust. He let go of Tim’s wrist and grabbed his face and kissed him. Then in some kind of acrobatic move, Armie stood and turned and placed Tim on the bed. He kissed Tim right above where his shorts sat on his hips, as Armie’s hands left a trail of fire wherever they touched. Armie kissed his way up to Tim’s chest and sucked and nipped at them, causing Tim to arch his back into the touch. Armie paused and looked up at Tim. The hunger that Armie felt was mirrored in Tim’s expression, and the man wore it beautifully. 

“You…You’ll kill me if you stop,” Tim said as he ran his hands through Armie’s soft hair. Armie smiled and hummed before he bent his head and sucked on the other’s nipples. Tim’s moans and whines were creating fire in Armie’s veins that were enough to consume him.

“Kiss me,” Tim said as he tugged on Armie’s hair. Armie complied, giving Tim a quick taste before parting, and sitting up. He unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, the sound louder than anything else in the room. Tim helped him pull his shorts off, and he gaped at the other man. Armie was naked as his cock stood erect from his body. Tim couldn’t help himself as he licked his lips. 

A look of trepidation crossed over Armie’s face as Tim sat up, but immediately cleared when he saw Tim work at getting his jeans off. Armie kicked his shorts off, not proud of the fact he had gone commando, but it had been easier to film any water scenes – getting in and out of his boxers was quickly becoming a hindrance. 

What Armie hadn’t expected was the way Tim’s cock peeked out from the waistband of his boxers. The boy was hung. Armie swallowed and drew in a deep breath as an image of Tim sinking into him, overtook Armie’s brain. 

“Armie?” Tim said. He’d sat up, and Armie couldn’t have that. He also couldn’t have the nervous tone in Tim’s voice. Armie ducked his head and kissed Tim so thoroughly, his toes curled. 

“Sit back,” Armie whispered. “I’ve got you, angel,”

Tim could feel himself shaking. Was he scared? Or was it the endorphins and passion running rampant through his veins? Tim wasn’t sure, but when Armie nuzzled his chin against his erection through his little red boxers, Tim keened. He was going to come too soon if Armie kept teasing him. He said so as Armie pulled his boxers off him. 

“Which is why I’m taking my time, taking your pants off,” Armie smiled at him as he kissed the inside of his knee. Tim took a deep breath and shook his head as Armie kissed his way down his leg, to the crease, then over his hip. He lowered himself between Tim’s legs as his hard cock lined up beside Tim’s. 

Armie’s hand caressed Tim’s jaw as a low moan escaped Tim’s throat. He opened his mouth to say something, but Armie beat him to it. 

“Call me by your name, and I’ll call you by mine,”

A burning ache formed in Tim’s chest as he clenched his teeth. He stopped himself before he said his own name, tapping Armie on his chest.

“Elio,” Tim said on an exhale.

“Oliver,” Armie inhaled as if he knew what Tim had almost done. He kissed Tim, gently at first, as his hand wandered down Tim’s body. Armie knew he should halt everything, but they were only reading lines…

The sounds the man under him would be the death of Armie, he knew it. Tim squirmed, bringing his hips up and rubbing their cocks together. 

No, this was more than reading lines, and Armie was too far gone to think about all that. 

“Elio, Elio, Elio,” Tim breathed as he ran his fingers through Armie’s hair and squeezing his ass with the other. 

“Oliver, Oliver, Oliver,” Armie answered. He angled himself so he could kiss Tim’s collarbone and reach down to wrap his hand around Tim’s cock. He stroked a couple of times as Tim threw his head back and swore under his breath.

“You okay?”

“Me okay,”

Armie gently took his hand away, and Tim looked up at him with scared eyes. He licked his palm, making it as wet as he could, and placed it back on Tim’s dick, never breaking eye contact. Tim did the same between breaths and brought his hand down to Armie’s cock. Armie wondered for a moment if Tim had done anything like this before.

Armie hissed and pumped his hips, showing Tim how much he was enjoying Tim’s hands on his body. He had seen the question reflected in Tim’s eyes – God, he looked so young in that moment – and he bent and kissed his luscious lips. The other opened on a gasp as Armie dipped his tongue in, slowly massaging Tim’s tongue like he was his cock.

Tim squirmed again, moaning, and making the noises that sent fire through Armie’s veins. He maneuvered his hand, so it wrapped around both cocks. Tim wrapped an arm around Armie as if he was holding on for dear life.

“Armie, I…” 

His name on Tim’s tongue in the heat of the moment meant there was no coming back from this.

“I’ve got you, Tim,” Armie whispered into his ear before kissing the sensitive spot below. Armie nuzzled and kissed Tim’s neck as he relished the feel of the other man in his arms.

With his orgasm quickly spiraling through his body, Armie’s motions stuttered as Tim’s breathing faltered. Armie leaned up to watch Tim’s face as he fell apart.

“Armie…I’m…fuck!”

Armie could feel Tim pulsing in his hand as his orgasm wracked his body with spasms. His cum made everything slick as Armie crashed his mouth down on Tim’s. Armie’s orgasm washed through him with such a force, he saw stars, and he grunted into Tim’s mouth. He kissed Tim through the spasms that came after, still caught in the afterglow of being together.

After blowing out a deep breath, Armie opened his eyes and caught the hazel gaze of the man below him. A fleeting look of fear or trepidation passed over Tim’s features as he caught his bottom lip in his teeth. Armie gently pulled it out and kissed it. He kissed his cheeks and his forehead as well. Tim hummed in contentment as Armie licked a spot of cum off his chin, not caring whose it was. He hovered over Tim’s mouth as Tim’s tongue darted out, inviting the other in. Without hesitating, Armie kissed him deeply, relishing in the exquisite taste that lingered between them. 

As the feeling slowly returned to Armie’s body, so did the sticky reality that was on his hands.

“Um…” he said as he lifted his hand between them.

“Yeah…” Tim answered. “That was intense and messy.”

“I’ll um…wash my hands and grab you a towel,” Armie said as he rolled off the bed. 

“Okay,” Tim wasn’t sure what else to say. He knew any sexual intimacy with Armie would be amazing, but he didn’t expect it to be as mind-blowing and body melting as that. What would it be like when they actually had sex? How would Armie feel sliding into him? Would Armie even want to top?

Then again, would Armie even want to do this again? What if he was just acting? No, no one could fake orgasms like that. He blew out a loud breath and threw his arm over his head before he let his thoughts bring him spiraling down.

After Armie cleaned himself and grabbed a towel, he returned to the room, placing the towel on Tim’s stomach. He resisted the urge to clean Tim himself, not wanting to make things more awkward than they were

“Mmm…thank you,” 

“Stop thinking so hard. I can hear the thoughts churning in your head from here,” Armie said as he watched Tim clean himself off. 

Tim smiled at him, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

Armie reached out and placed his hand on his knee. 

“I don’t regret anything. That was amazing, but I…”

“No, no, no,” Tim shook his head as he ran his hands through his curls. “No regrets here either. I just…where do we go from here? What happens next?”

“I’d like to take this further, but that’s up to you,” 

Tim swallowed. “What does that mean?”

Armie leaned forward and cupped the other’s face. “It means I’d like to explore all these feelings further. I would also like to have penetrative sex eventually, but only if you’re comfortable,” 

Tim licked his lips. Armie wanted him? Armie wanted him.

“Have you…Have you ever…?” Tim let the question linger in the air. 

“I’ve had encounters with men before, yes. Nothing as mind-blowing as what we just had,” Armie’s expression was so sincere, it made Tim ache. 

Armie snaked his hand around the back of Tim’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This one slow and full of emotion. Armie leaned his forehead against Tim’s after parting from the kiss.

“I feel so much when I’m around you, and everything we did just now, made it that much more…exciting. You’re a wonderful man, Tim, you have so much to give, and you take nothing in return. I just…please make sure that if you want more, that you are doing so because you want to, not because you feel the pressure. Because that’s the last thing I want to do is pressure you,” 

Tim had to squeeze his eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall. There was so much going on in his head that he just wanted to disappear for a while. Tim wanted to be with Armie, but what about Liz? What if he and Liz weren’t compatible? That would break his heart. 

Armie kissed his cheeks. 

“Liz loves you already,” Armie said as if reading Tim’s mind. “She kind of encouraged this.”

“What?” Tim’s eyes snapped open. 

“Calm down,” Armie wrapped his arms around Tim as if he was a frightened animal. “I told Liz all about you – what a fantastic person you are and an even better actor. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Tim, and I want to give at least some of it to you if you let me?” 

Overwhelmed with emotions, Tim started crying softly. No one ever said that to him or treated him the way Armie was treating him now. He liked to think he picked good people to hang around, but most just wanted him for his looks. God knows he didn’t have any money, yet.

Tim relaxed into Armie’s embrace.

“If it means hugs like this and you saying good things to me all the time, then yes, I want to explore all this further,” Tim said before he sniffed.

“Are you sure?” Armie said as he held the other at arm’s length. 

“No one’s ever treated me like this or said things like that to me, before,” 

Armie wiped Tim’s tears with his thumbs.

“I don’t believe that but I will remind you every day how great you are,” Armie said before kissing Tim’s forehead. “Come have a cigarette with me on the balcony. Then we can drink wine and sleep.”

Armie let go of Tim and stood to look for some shorts to put on. 

“Yeah, gimmie a second,” Tim said as he rubbed his palms on his legs. 

“You’re not going to run away on me, are you?”

Tim shook his head as Armie held out his hand. 

“Good, I’m not leaving you alone with your thoughts. If we think too hard about what happened, we’ll both implode, and it’ll make things weird. Let’s…enjoy this as Elio and Oliver would.” 

Tim licked his lips. Damn Armie and his logic.

“Okay…as Elio and Oliver would,” he took Armie’s hand and let him lead him out onto the balcony and possibly the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is finished. I do have ideas about expanding it, but I don't want to promise more chapters and not follow through.


End file.
